


2078

by cxers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Death, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Secret Relationship, alternative universe, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxers/pseuds/cxers
Summary: An alternative universe in which it’s the year 2078 and dan and phil live in a prison-type-hell.
Relationships: Phil Lester/Dan Howell
Kudos: 8





	2078

**Author's Note:**

> i don't /love/ this one but uh

**12/4/2078**

He swept a curl away from Dans brown eyes, staring at them intently and lovingly. They were laying down on an uncomfortable large white wooden bed laden with a white mattress, white bed sheets, and baggy white clothes. The room they were in was empty, almost as if they were the only two people in the universe, just staring like the other person was the only one who mattered. 

And in that moment, they were. Phil's heart was beating at a slow steady rate, Dan was safe, he was comfort away from all of the tragedy. Phil wanted to stay like this forever, laying across from Dan wrapped up in each other, smiling dorkily while staring from brown and blue. Safe was one word he didn't get to say much, but when hands were gently stroking his back from underneath the shirt and his fingers were carding through Dans wavy hair it was hard not to feel like nothing in the world could hurt them.

"I love you," Phil muttered quietly, still staring happily into Dans eyes.

"I love you too, Phil," Dan muttered back before leaning in to peck Phils soft lips. Dans voice was as soft as a hummingbirds tweet and felt as smooth as the touch he had on Phils waist. He pulled back slightly so their foreheads were pressed together and noses were just touching, "I want to stay like this forever, I want you to hold me forever," he whispered almost as if he had been reading Phils mind.

"Me too," Phil replied just as softly and pecked Dans lips again. They stayed like this for a while, soft lips pecking one another and limbs wrapped around as much of each other as they could touch. It was soft, sweet, and loving. Nothing but chaste touches and loving looks, hearts beating in the same rhythm. 

Phil turned so that he was laying on his back staring at the pure white ceiling above them, Dan shifted so that his arm was draped across Phils stomach and head tucked in his neck. He stayed silent for a moment or two before speaking.  
"I missed this," he said, "I miss you all the time," 

"I know, love," Phil said and tiled his head to kiss Dans soft hair "I miss you too," 

"I can't handle it when you're not around, I need you, like, you're the only person I can trust and I hate it so much. Fuck, I just.." he trailed off 

Phil frowned, he knew exactly what dan meant without him even finishing it. This world was so unfair, making someone so beautiful suffer so much. 

"I know how pathetic this sounds but.. can't we just be together forever. When can we be together forever?" 

Dan sounded so small and so fragile, and Phil oh so desperately not wanting to hurt any part of this precious human being. And maybe part of him not wanting to hurt himself. "Soon my love, but not now. Now we have to live in reality, we have to obey what's right and what's wrong."  
Dan made an unhappy noise and put his elbow up on Phil's chest, sitting himself up slightly so he could see Phil's face. He didn't say anything, he just looked at Phil with his sad eyes. Phil hated his sad eyes, all he wanted was for Dan to be happy, he didn't care about himself, he didn't care about anyone else, as long as Dan was happy. And he deserved to be happy, they both did.

Dan lent down and kissed him again but this time not pulling away. Dans lips were soft and his hands felt nice in Phils unkept hair, gently massaging his scalp with his fingertips. Their tongues ended up tangled and breaths mixed, limbs became even more wrapped around more body parts and they somehow got closer, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. 

It wasn't sexually charged though, they weren't taking it anywhere, they just couldn't stop touching each other. It was a drug, this love and desire they felt for each other, this need to be with each other every second even though they couldn't, they just couldn't, and they hated it. 

The days without Dan were hard, but the days he would see him and have to pretend he didn't know him were harder. That's why these fleeting moments of euphoria when Dan was with him mattered so much, it mattered so much to them both. It was like the ache inbetween not having their drug and every inch of themselves craving to get it, itching to have it, and then finally getting the high and for a moment being happy only for it to be taken away again. And it is a horrible cycle, they think about each other all the time, every second they spend is in each other's head only wishing it was real, hugging pillows to fill the physical ache in their arms to be holding each other.

In their world they can't, they can't be with each other. No one can, love is punishable, as are most things. There's order here, things are done a certain way at a certain time and it's non negotiable. 

Humanity took a step backwards, not that they remember a time before this. This is life. You work, you eat, you sleep. That's it.  
There's no fun, no friendships, no love. And most of them are brainwashed, they believe what they're told and do as their told. 

Expect for Dan and Phil.  
They never understood any of it, if they didn't have reason to why would they believe it? Sometimes it's good to be defiant. Or so they've figured out. 

They pulled back form kissing and stared at each other again, cheeks flushed and lips red,  
"You're so beautiful, Phil Lester," Dan breathed just quiet enough for Phil to hear and blush.

"Shut up," he muttered back smiling before kissing him again 

Phil was absolutely gone, absolutely entranced by this man. His heart felt heavy in his chest and stomach was twisting around, his mouth felt like it was on fire but he didn't want it to stop, he didn't want it to ever stop. 

As if his thoughts were against him, in that exact moment the metal door started shaking wildly, Dan jumped pulled back immediately and his head snapped towards the door which was about to burst with the angry bangs and kicks they were hearing. 

Phil jumped up off the bed and looked at Dan who was now standing on the opposite side, they just looked at each other with frightful eyes and suddenly everything went in slow motion like the cheesy sad romance film that it seemed to be.

Phil felt several arms on his body yanking him back with no remorse, his ears were ringing and he couldn't hear anything, he was being dragged out of the bare room. He could see Dan running to grab him but being pulled back, his lips were moving, shouting Phil assumed.  
He could barely think, barely process at all what was happening, it was all slow motion and he could feel pain shooting through his body, he was dragged out the door way and into the white and bare hallway just as the room was. He saw Dan in the doorway shouting and trying to rip himself free of hands that held him, he saw his eyes and how they were glistening.

As they always were, glistening.

He was glistening, he was gorgeous, he saw his red face once more before he was dragged around a corner and he couldn't see it anymore. Fuck, Phil wanted to see him again. His ears were still ringing and his skin was pricking all over. Where was he going? His mind was screaming but his throat felt clogged and he couldn't speak, he couldn't yell for Dan or yell for help. His whole body felt paralysed. 

It felt like he blacked out as he didn't remember the journey from that hallway to a room he hadn't seen before, another white room, but this time bigger and with a glass wall in front of him. He could see white figures through the glass and a long panel stretching all the way across the inside, it was glowing and he could see the outline of different coloured buttons.  
He looked to his left to see two white leather straps one going across his upper arm and the other going across his wrist, he looked to his right and it was the same. 

Oh _fuck_ he thought and looked down at his legs which were the same as his arms.  
He looked forward with wide eyes to the glass again and just stared, mouth gaped and mind going crazy, he knew what was going to happen, he felt his stomach completely drop and heart go crazy in his chest, his throat felt tight and eyes felt dry. He couldn't even comprehend his thoughts.

He saw one of the figures move so that their pale arm was visible in the light, he saw it move down so it was hovering over one of the small lit up buttons, he thinks he saw the man say a few words before his finger moved and he pressed the button down before releasing it.

Instantly a very harsh burning sensation coursed through his body, thrumming pain at the same rate as the beat of his heart. His brain had just stopped producing thoughts and it felt like it completely turned to mush, his eyes and his ears felt like they were being pulled off his body from the inside out, he couldn't see or hear or feel anything other than the intense pressure of needles on fire from head to toe. His brain produced one last fleeting comprehensible thought before everything stopped and he just felt absolutely nothing.

Dan.

——————

"Fuck," Dan screamed in his own small white room with one single bed in the corner.

"Fuck," he screamed again, balling his fists tight making his knuckles white and palms bleed. He was yelling so loudly, but the rest of building was used to shouts. He was just another crying bleeding lover.

He looked to his bed, tears streaming down his face making his vision blurry, he stalked over to the bed and threw the pillow he would normally hug.  


"You said we'd live together forever one day, why did you lie!" He screamed the loudest he'd ever made his vocal cords go, it was probably tearing them apart inside his throat but he didn't care. Phil was gone, _his_ Phil was gone. He didn't know whether he was feeling everything or nothing in that moment, he just stared at the pillow on the cemented floor. This was prison, this was Hell, and this was how he had to live for the rest of his miserable life.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.


End file.
